Warriors:The changing Winds
by Oddleaf
Summary: Times have changed... Firestar,Squirrelflight, And The three have all joined StarClan. WindClan have been desroyed. Names have been changed. Were not In the Old warriors anymore. Bleh I'm sorry! My Sumamrys are terrible!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

**WeedClan**  
Leader:Reedstar-Cherry brown tom  
Deputy:Flowerfur-Tortischell queen  
Apprentice-Yellowpaw  
Medcat:Tumbleweed-Pale furred tom.  
Apprentice:Sparrowpaw  
Warriors:  
Pinewhisker-Black tom with brown underbelly  
Badgerclaw-Black-and-white tom with long claws  
Redfoot-Dark ginger tom.  
Greenfang-Dark gray she-cat  
Tavernail-Dark gray tom  
Sunfoot-Golden she cat.

**QUEENS:**  
Rusttail  
Gingerfoot  
Stealthfoot  
**Apprentices:**Yellowpaw-Sparrowpaw  
**Kits**:Grasskit-Graykit-Yarrowkit-Ashenkit

**CLOUDCLAN**  
**Leader**:Swiftstar  
**Deputy**:Quickclaw  
**Medcat**:Amberfruit  
**Warriors:  
**Cedarfur  
Dogpelt  
Honeypelt  
Aquasong  
Marinesong  
Apprentices:Hopepaw  
Arrowpaw  
Tawnypaw  
Treepaw

**BURROWCLAN**  
**Leader**:Skystar  
**Deputy**:Poppyfur  
**Medcat**:Sparklenight  
Warriors:  
Thrushfoot  
Sereneheart  
Rimewind  
Icefur  
DusttailLeafnose  
Peppurfur  
**Apprentices**:Thunderpaw  
Riverpaw  
Bluepaw

(_Disclaimer:_ I own Neither Warriors or Erin Hunter...Yet...)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Ah, SnowMuzzle" _Hissed The Golden-brown Tabby Tom Acidly. His back was arched defensively And His emerald eye were narrowed.

"Snakefur." Replied his opponent, a much, much larger creature. Her voice was not a smooth meow like Snakefur's, But a low Barking Growl.

"You Know you should not be in WeedClan territory, In fact, you should not be in any territories. What, did you have to come here with you're tail between you're legs? I though you could Hunt for yourself." His mew had an icy tone to it, but a fool could tell it was a blatant challenge.

"Snakefur…No, Don't!"

The voice came from behind him and He whipped around to see the cat that made his Belly Churn with Rage.

"Rusttail, you should not be here."

The Ginger-and-white she-cat took a step forward, her amber eyes confident, not trying to hide her swollen belly.

"I Knew you would do this Snakefur, Please don't! Leave it up to the other warriors, you can't do this alone."

But the tom just rolled his eyes. "You had no right leaving the nursery, Rusttail, Now leave; I can do this on my own."

Before the queen had a chance to answer, The Large white creature Snarled and leapt at the Ginger queen, Her lips pulled back to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

"No!" cried Snakefur, and he launched himself onto the creatures back without any hesitation or forethought. He dug his claws into her coarse white fur and dug his fangs into her scruff, but it was not enough to deter the rampaging beast.

"Rusttail!"

The Beast had narrowly missed the heavy queen, and was now franticly turning to catch up.

"You have no business here!" Snarled Snakefur as He Leapt off her back. "Turn and face me!"

The white She-wolf did as commanded, and turned to the tom. Her Topaz eyes Were filled with bloodlust, and her entire body was supercharged for battle.

"Say goodbye to you're precious queen, Snakefur. You will never see her again."

The wolf Charged directly at the tom, and her met her head on, Leaping Right on to her face, and digging his claw into her muzzle.

She howled with unexpected pan and backed up painfully, Rubbing her muzzle (And Snakefur) On the ground desperately. But Snakefur was no fool, and only dug his Claws in further.

The she-wolf Cried out with a long howl and spun in circles trying desperately to shake the cat from her face.

"Stay…Away…from…Weedclan!" Snarled Snakefur, And He Blindly raised one paw.

It may have been because he raised his paw. It may have been because at that moment, Snowmuzzle Bucked furiously, Forcing the tom to bring his unsheathed claws down hard. Whatever the reason, A moment later Snakefur felt His Claws Collide with her face. But not her fur, Not her Nose, But he had driven his Claw straight into one of her bloodthirsty eyes.

The she-wolf bucked in terrible pain and the tom let himself be thrown off her. He had not meant to do something like this. Scare her off? Yes. Give her battle wounds? Of course. But Blind her? It was not his way.

Snakefur Felt Icy claws Climb his throat as the She-wolf faced him. Her face was bloodied. Disgustingly red against her snowy white fur.

He felt stuck to the spot as the White Wolf charged at him, and by the time he regained his strength, it was far to late. He tried to dash away from her Dagger-teeth, But he was not swift enough. Her teeth enclosed around his back and…


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Honestly, Grasskit, You're twitchier than a half-dead fly!" The little tabby, Grasskit, Looked up into his mother's eyes. "Well I'm Aloud to be a-sided aren't I?" He asked. The queen nodded. "Well, that's no excuse to speak wrong. Now, sit up straight. Reedstar will be calling for us soon."

Tail-tip twitching, Grasskit looked around. His wasn't the only exited face in the den. There was Ashenkit, His brother, And Yarrowkit and Graykit. Those two were only five moons old, but Reedstar, WeedClans leader, said that they were ready.

"I don't get it mother, why is our ceremony so special? Taverntail and Sunfoot only became warriors two dawns ago." That was Ashenkit; He was called this because of the Light gray flecks on his Smokey gray body. "Well Ashenkit, There has never been a time in WeedClan history that a clan has had so little apprentices. Imagine how Alone Yellowpaw Must has felt!" Said Rusttail, His mother. "Yes, That and the fact that I Were /I so smart, we diddn't Have to wait another moon."

Grasskit turned to the golden brown shape of Yarrowkit. "Oh come off it. You know your no better then me or the others!"

"Oh really? Wanna prove it?" And with that, Grasskit and Yarrowkit were locked in a kit-combat. Until Gingertail, Yarrowkits mother, pulled them apart. "Really!" She exclaimed" I should have expected better manners from you Grasskit! And Yarrowkit! You shouldn't be so rude!!"

Grasskit politely bowed his head and murmured "Yes Gingertail" Yarrowkit did the same, only saying, "Yes, Mother."

Suddenly the call rang out

"All cats old enough to climb the clan walls, Join beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!"

"About time." Grumbled Yarrowkit. All the kits and the queens exited the thorn bush that was the nursery. All around them, the warriors were there. Grasskit tried to look confident as he approached Highledge where Reedstar sat. Reedstar was a cherry brown tom with glinting yellow eyes, like jewels of wisdom

."Welcome." he rasped" We are here today to give these kits their apprentice names." He paused for a moment, surveying the kits.

"Yarrowkit, you first, come up." Grasskit watched as Yarrowkit calmly walked to the foot of the rock and stared up at Reedstar. "Yarrowkit, you are strong and clever. These are good attributes for an apprentice into warriorship. And for this I assign you Badgerclaw. He is also strong and shall lead you well." Grasskit watched as the big Black-and-white tom Approached Yarrow i paw /i and touched noses.

"Graykit, You next." Shakily, Graykit got to her paws and slowly walked under the ledge. "Graykit, you are silent and shy. But do not hang your head. These are fine attributes in a strong huntress. So I assign You Redfoot, Our Clans best Hunter."

Anonymous Purrs came within the clan. Reedstar had made a wise choice. "Grasskit. Please come up."

Trying to look confident, Grasskit walked. Once he was facing the stone Reedstars Raspy voice seemed to echo through him. "Grasskit, you are wise. I have watched you and have seen how you never do anything without thinking properly about it. But at the same time, you still have a kittish aura surrounding you. For this, I assign you Pinewhisker. He may be one of our newer Warriors but that is a good thing. For I think He can teach you anything you need to know." Grasspaw nodded slightly and turned to face his new mentor. Pinewhisker was a black tom with a semi-Brown tail and brown underbelly. His eyes were a deep Pine Green, Thus, Earning him his name.

"That leaves you, Ashenkit." From the side of his new mentor, Grasspaw watched his brother slowly approach Highledge. At first, He could no figure out why His whiskers twitched so excitedly. Then he realized...There was only one cat that could mentor him! Reedstar! As his body filled with excitement, He watched the ceremony.

"Ashenkit, you hold the wise quality of your kin, But at the same time are like a bolt of lightning, Striking in many different places doing everything you can to change the situation. And for this I assign you..."Grasspaw thought he heard Reedstars Voice falter slightly as he meowed

"Taverntail."

Anxious murmurs erupted amongst Grasspaw. As The Extremely new warrior, Taverntail Approached Ashenpaw. It was clear to Grasspaw, and the rest of the clan, The Ashenkit was hiding a cry of outrage. As Taverntail awkwardly Bent his face to touch noses, It almost seemed as if Ashenkit was going to refuse. But, Even Ashenkit wouldn't break the law of Star Clan.

Later that night the four new apprentices rested in their den. "I just don't get it. Why would Reedstar assign me such an inexperienced Mentor?" Mewed Ashenpaw.

"Because Reedstar didn't think you were a good enough kit to train." Answered Yarrowpaw wryly."Oh stop it Yarrowpaw! That's cruel!" That was Graypaw, Who had settled in the back of the cave. Grasspaw didn't know how to feel. He knew he should feel happy that he was finally an apprentice, but poor Ashenpaw was drowning in his own pity.

Suddenly the sunset light that filtered into the cave faltered and Taverntail Approached. "Hey... Um, how 'bout you guys go get your first piece of fresh-kill as apprentices?" The apprentice's all jumped to their paws.

"Go on," meowed Taverntail "You earned it."

All the apprentices quickly surrounded the fresh-kill pile in search of their own choices.

The biggest thing in the fresh kill pile was a large rabbit. Ashenpaw leaned down to grab it but before he could, Yarrowpaw snatched it up. Grasspaw Quickly took a Vole and headed toward the den entrance.

"Mouse-dung." Growled Ashenpaw "I really wanted that rabbit. Yellowpaw says their hardest to catch."

"Why don't you just go share with Yarrowpaw?" Grasspaw suggested "There's enough for both of you."

Ashenpaw nodded and approached Yarrowpaw.

Playfully, He nipped at the rabbit, a sign of sharingness. But Yarrowpaw didn't respond with the usual Purr and share routine. Instead, He hissed in Ashenpaws Face and growled "I only share i my /i Fresh kill with i Real /i Warriors."

Ashenpaw wouldn't take this as an answer. Instead he growled fiercely and grabbed hold of the rabbit's leg.

"No!" Hissed Yarrowpaw, And Increased his grab in the rabbit's scruff. For a moment neither made a sound as they struggled to get the rabbit. Then, Out of nowhere, Insults began to fly. "Fox dung!" "Mouse-brain!" "Stupid Lump!" "Unworthy apprentice!"

The last insult seemed to send a hush through the whole clan as they waited for Ashenpaws Reply. Suddenly he dropped the Rabbit and sprang at Yarrowpaw without warning. For a moment the two cats were locked in a screaming rolling war. Finally, Badgerclaw and Taverntail broke up the fight. Both cats fur was standing up and Ashenpaw was now clinging to the Rabbits leg.

"Badgerclaw was the first to speak."How dare you Yarrowpaw! What were you thinking? And your first night as an apprentice as well!"

Even though he was young, Taventail Had no trouble finding words to Discipline for Ashenpaw. "Ashenpaw! I expected better of you! Is this how you act on your first night as a real clan member?"

At first, neither kit made a sound, then, there was a chorus of "But!" and "I-I mean He-!" But neither mentor cared."You can go to bed Hungry, Both of you!" Growled Taverntail.

For a moment Grasspaw thought that Yarrowpaw was going to say something but he left with a hiss towards the den. Ashenpaw Quickly darted towards the other end of camp to toss the rabbit to the elders then head for bed.

"Fools." The voice came from behind Grasspaw. He turned around to see Graypaw sitting behind him with a Starling in her Jaws.

Politely, Grasspaw nodded as Graypaw sat down next to him." I Mean were all apprentices, No matter who our mentor. How Could Yarrowpaw do that?" The question was redundant, but Grasspaw answered anyway.

"Yarrowpaw Just has an opinion that isn't exactly right. He'll See that Ashenpaws as good him soon." Graypaw nodded slowly and finished her prey. "Well, whatever happens, I'm sure everything will be all right."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   
Grasspaw slept fitfully in the night. His dreams were plagued with images of Yarrowpaw, A warrior, battling with the Current apprentice Ashenpaw. Grasspaw was there to, But He could do nothing.

"Grasspaw! Grasspaw!" Ashenpaw was screaming. "Grasspaw!"  
"Huh? Wha?" Grasspaw sat up. He was No longer suspended in the moment of battle, but curled warmly in his den. Pinewhisker was standing over him. "Grasspaw, Wake up, We have a busy day ahead of us." Slowly Grasspaw got up and stretched. The fear in his dream was fading and he looked forward to the challenges of apprentice-hood.   
Once he exited the den, he was surprised to find it was a chilly morning. He shook himself to get warm but nothing seemed to help." It will get warmer later" Meowed Pinewhisker "But don't worry, you won't notice." Grasspaw padded over to his mentor and looked at him questioningly. "Ok..." Pinewhisker started "Today I was thinking we take a small patrol Across the Burrowclan Border and then Hunt a little. After that we'll see if we can squeeze in some training. Sound good?" Grasspaw nodded. "Well then let's set off!"  
After scrambling out of camp, Grasspaw and Pinewhisker went with quick pace towards Burrowclan terrortory. "Pinewhisker?" Grasspaw called out. "Yes?" Came the reply." What did Burrowclan used to be called? Wasn't it like Nightclan or something?"  
Pinewhisker slowed down a little. Letting the apprentice catch up."Close." He meowed. "It was called ShadowClan. Haven't you heard it in Elders tails?" Grasspaw tail Twitched. "Yes, but just bits. The elders say it's a _Grand _Story And is such an _Effort_ to tell." He looked hopefully to his mentor. "Fine. But were not stopping. Try to keep up."  
"Well... Where to start?" Pinewhisker Meowed." Well, I guess we can start with the original four clans. No Not the four _Great_ Clans, But the ones that settled here.  
At first there were four clans. WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan. And for Many, Many season cycles they lived in peace. But then one day, a thick fire Swept through Windclan territory. The cats were devastated. You see, WindClan cats were Very lean because they mainly hunted Rabbits, So when All there prey was killed in the fire, They had no way to survive. Firstly they went to Riverclan but there Leader, Snowstar; Said That It would be unloyal To Care for another clan. Starclan Punished them By Sending clouds to cover there Territory for many moons until they were Starving because of there lack of fish. Snowstar Found it simple to change to Cloudclan. Ah, Were Here."  
Grasspaw had forgotten that he was even on a patrol He was just envisioning the lean Ashen Cats approaching the great Snowstar only to be turned down. And then Seeing Starving Sleek pelted Riverclan cats howling at the sky for rain.  
"What happened to the river? The lake? Riverclan?" Grasspaw asked.   
"The river shriveled, the lake shrank, And Riverclan, after admitting there wrongs, Changed there names and ways. Starclan then sent Mutch rain and prey for them. I shall tell you the rest of the story later. Now, The border..."  
For the rest of the day Grasspaw was kept buisy. He learned to Catch Voles, but could find none. He then learned How to defend himself in battle and where the border Of Burrowclan was. By the time he reached camp he was all but dead on his paws.  
"You did well today Grasspaw. Go Get some fresh kill and rest. You have earned it."  
Grasspaw nodded and headed toward the pile. Still no Rabbits. "Hey Grasspaw!" Grasspaw picked up a thrush and turned. Ashenpaw was loping across the clearing at full pelt. Grasspaw Jumped aside as the small ashen tom tried (Failingly) to stop. Once Ashenpaw regained his footing he started talking in jumbled sentences." Wow! Todaywasgreat! Taverntail took me out hunting! I Caught a Bird! A real one! Then he taught me this!" Before Grasspaw could blink Ashenpaw Had leapt into the air and landed on top of the fresh kill pile.   
"Ashenpaw...Ashenpaw! Calm down. I get it! You had fun! But you cant keep going at this rate. Now breathe... Don't you want to hear about my day?" Panting, Ashenpaw Nodded."Well, lets go over here then. Come on! I've got a story to tell!"  
The two apprentices settled themselves comfortably on one of the ledges around the camp." Today Pinewhisker and I were just supposed to go check the border of Burrowclan. But then, I asked him something about ShadowClan, You know, the old Burrowclan?" Ashenpaw nodded. "Well, I bugged him enough and he told me a little about the can history. Apparently, Elders were more willing to tell a story back then!" He stopped to let out a purr of laughter, but Ashenpaw wouldn't allow it." So what did he tell you?" Ashenpaw demanded.  
"He told me about the great fire and..."Grasspaw told the whole story from memory and by the end he could tell He was in big trouble." So the leaden of Riverclan decided to change there name to Cloudclan." He was right. By now, Ashenpaw's eyes were bigger then moons. "And..?" He asked in a voice as soft as kits. Grasspaw rubbed his ear irratibly."Well...Then we arrived at the edge of the territory and Pinewhisker stopped."  
Ashenpaw could have exploded." What!?! That's unfair! I need to know the end! _Grasspaw!!!_" He moaned. Grasspaw purred. "Don't worry, I will! But you better act better than that! Dont you want to go to the Clan Meeting?" Ashenpaw stopped howling. Grasspaw Sniggered. He liked how Ashenpaw was like that, on and off. Often Rusttail Said that Ashenpaw was a copy of his father. Unfortunately, they had never known him. His father, Snakefur, Had been killed by a vicious, Disgusting, And All around horrible creature called am wolf. Often Grasspaw and Ashenpaw asked for descriptions of wolves by _any _Clan members But they all just shook there heads saying that they werent old enough to know.  
"Grasspaw-Hey-Grasspaw!" Grasspaw snapped his attention back to Ashenpaw. "Lost ya' there for a moment." Ashenpaw purred. "So, do you think we'll be going to the Clan meeting?"  
Grasspaw Considered this. He didn't see any reason why he wouldent, but the fight between Ashenpaw and Yarrowpaw Could have been enough to suspend them.  
"I Dunno. I guess we'll both have to be extra good huh?" Ashenpaw nodded, and then went into the extremely Long story about his day. Grasspaw yawned. _The clan meeting_ He thought. _Wow_.


End file.
